


I Would It Were No Worse.

by 5_secondsofsam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Musician Niall, Songwriter Harry, University Student Harry, University Student Louis, University Student Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_secondsofsam/pseuds/5_secondsofsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis left willingly. Harry was forced out. What better object to bring them together than a book?<br/>Or: Louis is broke and buys a book that Harry resold. Harry isn't broke but they find each other anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And therefore in this city will I stay....

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever One Direction fic, and first ever fic posted on AO3. I haven't written fanfiction in forever so some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is definitely welcome. Please be nice and patient with me while I try to get back in the flow of writing. Anyway, I hope this is good. I used a very special journal that I bought on my last trip to Disney to write this in. Enjoy!  
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Direction or King Henry The Sixth (where I got the quote and the title of this whole story from). If I owned One Direction I would not be writing fanfiction. I would be ruling the world.

> LORD SAY.
> 
> So might your Grace's person be in person be in danger;  
> The sight of me is odious in their eyes:  
> And therefore in this city will I stay,  
> And live alone as secret as I may.
> 
> (King Henry The Sixth Part II Act IV, Scene IV)

     The smell of books was a comfort to Louis. On particularly stressful days he would find his peace in bookstores, even if he didn't have the money to buy anything. He would feel good enough by just running his fingers gently over the binding of the books - new or old, paperback or hardcover. Used books were his favorite. Other than the price, something about the wear and tear caused by the previous owner fascinated him. He was almost always coming up with stories of where the small rips or food stains came from. To him they told stories of their own about people that he would probably never meet, but the marks they left on the books he bought were proof that they did exist - tiny legacies that would last a lifetime. Books were his love.

     The second half of his daily routine was complete. He was smiling after a tiring day - carrying his newest treasure in his hands, his fingers linked over the worn binding of the used copy of The Complete Works of William Shakespeare. The book was light enough for him to carry comfortably despite the weight of the backpack on his shoulders, but heavy enough to remind him of its presence in a way that he found comforting. The book was held in the back of the bookstore just for him because the owner knew that he would be interested in it. He didn't have all of the money necessary to pay for it on hand but the shop owner liked him enough to let him pay for it in increments and for that he was truly grateful. He made a mental note to pay it off as soon as possible; after he payed the rent the rent... and the school tuition... and the phone bill... and bought a few boxes of cup noodles to restock his nearly empty cabinet. 

     When he said that he wanted to step out of the house and into a life of his own he hadn't considered how expensive it would actually be. He approached the faded brick building that he lived in somewhat wearily. There was no pretending that this was a fancy place to live. What you saw on the outside was no better than what you got on the inside. Maybe there was a time when the building was beautiful. Maybe at one time it had been a beautiful shade of deep brick red, and maybe the wood floors on the inside were a shiny and bold brown. Maybe once the building was full of color, but if it had ever existed then the time was long gone now. It was all a faded gray like Kansas in the beginning of The Wizard of Oz. The corners of the lobby were dirty and covered by cobwebs like no one had ever passed a broom and the floors were scuffed. The door handles were so disgusting that Louis was still afraid of getting a flesh-eating disease just by touching them. It was a massive change from what Louis had been used to back in Doncaster, but it was his home now. It was what his money could afford. He took the stairs, walking up four flights before reaching his own floor. It was the same way in the hall as it was in the lobby except the floors were the kind of tile that you would find in schools. They may have been white at some point but they were gray and scuffed up now. It seemed like the entire building was full of faded colors and dingy corners and cobwebs.The doors leading to the other flats were painted a very depressing black, but the door to flat four hundred stuck out without much effort. It was a popping shade of candy apple red. Louis loved how bright it was; how easily it stood out like a door to another dimension. A dimension all his own. He learned to appreciate color after living in a world of  black and white for a year and a half.

     The door creaked loudly when it opened - a problem that existed since the teen rented the flat (the landlord promised to fix it but never did, and with how late Louis constantly was with his rent, he didn't expect it to happen anytime soon) - Louis thought of it as a free security system. The inside of the flat looked like the complete opposite of the rest of the building. The building of itself was Kansas, but Louis' flat was Oz. Against the landlord's wishes the teen painted the walls a bright yellow and decorated with furniture and rugs with as many colors as possible without making the whole room look tacky. He let out a sigh upon entering the space and let the door squeak itself closed. Dropping his backpack down beside the door, he carried the new-to-him book to the couch and flopped down. He should have been starting his homework, he knew that. He had several papers due within the next week and he had only started on one of them, but he couldn't wait to read. There were so many plays and poems by the great William Shakespeare that he hadn't read yet.  There were so many writings by his favorite playwright that he knew nothing about. So he opened the book.

     Normally the owner scribbled over any names that may have been written in the book by previous owners, probably for security reasons, but he must have forgotten before giving the book to Louis that time because neatly written in the top corner was a name:

H. Styles

     Louis had plenty of time to dream up stories about who "H. Styles" could possibly be, but he was too excited to do it at that exact moment. Instead, he opened up to page one and started on King Henry VI Part I.


	2. Pericles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Niall are in this chapter and I'm excited. I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I've been enjoying writing it. Chapter title and quote both come from Shakespeare. Kudos and comments are welcome. Encouraged, even.

> DIONYZA:
> 
> That were to blow at fire in hope to quench it;  
> For who digs hills because they do not aspire  
> Throws down one mountain to cast up a higher.  
> O my distressed lord, even such our griefs are;  
> Here they are but felt, and seen with mischief's eyes,  
> But like to groves, being topt, they higher rise.
> 
> (Pericles Act I, Scene IV.)

 

     Harry kept his gaze focused on the window intently. Part of him wished that it would turn into an inter-dimensional portal and drag his father away, replacing him with a version of himself that nagged a whole lot less. He'd heard it over and over and over again to the point where he could recite it in his sleep, probably

     "You're twenty years old, Harry. You need to become at least a little self-sufficient. Learn how to do something good for yourself." Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, looking toward his father who was looming over the back of the chair staring directly at him. 

     "I do a lot. I have written more than five songs within the past month and every one of them have sold at the highest price," he said impatiently. Usually this conversation ended when Harry pointed out how much he'd done for his father's company and instead of arguing his father would just tell him that he was cooking dinner that night. A slap on the wrist. Had Harry not stumbled into his apartment last night, or well... that morning... with three girls and four expensive bottles of wine it might have gone the same way. Robin had to wake him up that noon and drag him out of bed to make him show up for work. With his actions, the conversation wouldn't go that way. Nothing could prepare him for the next few words that were spoken.

     "You've left me no choice. Until you can show me that you can actually be responsible with what you're given I'm cutting you off." Harry's heart sank and his eyes widened, looking at his father like he'd just sentenced him to death."

     "No, you can't be serious," the male croaked out. He was hoping that Robin would laugh and slap his shoulder and say that he was kidding. Just trying to scare him straight. That wasn't what he got.

     "I'm serious," Robin said gravely. "I don't want to do it but you need to learn that in the real world things don't come so easily. And, until you learn that, things are going to have to change. From this moment forward you will only receive half of your regular earnings from selling your songs. The rest will go into a separate account that you'll have access to when it's all over and done with. Until then you're going to have to get another job if you would like to keep your flat. I'll write any recommendation you need me to but that is all, do you understand?" 

     Harry did not understand. He had no idea of what was truly going on. He was frozen in place, absolutely refusing to believe that this was truly happening. He was waiting for Ashton Kutcher to tell him that he was being Punk'd. His father had been out of the room for twenty minutes before Harry came back to his senses. He stood up and grabbed his car keys, walking out of his office as if nothing happened. He would continue on about his day as usual, heading to the club with some friends. He could use a good bit of clubbing and some drinks right about now.

\---

     Louis was starting the last scene of the third act of King Henry the Fifth when he heard a familiar voice calling his name from across the courtyard. He met Niall for lunch every day during the week. He was one of Louis' two friends on campus and he always found the best places to eat for the best prices. He always ended up paying for the both of them, insisting that it was fine and Louis looked like he could use a good meal or two. Louis appreciated the freebies but he always felt like there must have been something that he could do for him in return.

     The blonde was crossing the turf with a sort of run that made his arms and legs flail. Louis closed his book and stood up, pushing the glasses on the bridge of his nose further up. He usually wore his contacts but he was in a rush when leaving his flat that morning after spending so much time working on his perfect quiff. He hadn't had the time or the energy to try and fight with his contacts so he figured that that day was as good as any to try out the nerd look. He looked in the mirror, told him that nerd was in, then rushed out.

     By the time Niall reached Louis he was panting. He doubled over while trying to catch his breath, raising a hand to signal for Louis to wait a moment. The older of the two shook his head and adjusted the bag on his shoulders, waiting until Niall straightened up again. "You could have walked, you know. I would have waited. I'm in no rush." It was true. Louis only had one class on Fridays and it lasted from eleven to noon. He and Niall always had lunch at one, and then after that Louis would be free until the next day. He had time.

     "With all the food I plan to eat I need to start burning off calories now. We can't all stay as thin as you with little to no effort." Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes, following beside Niall when the Irish boy started walking.

     "Where are we eating today?" Louis asked Niall. He always just went along with what the other picked: one, because Niall would always pay; and two, because it was always better than the food that the University prepared. Niall grinned and draped an arm over Louis's shoulder. 

     "NANDOS!" There was no surprise there. Niall made it a point to eat there at last once a week and since it was Friday and they hadn't gone at all for the rest of that week, it was a given.

     "Fair enough." Louis held the big book he was reading under one arm and wrapped the next around Niall's middle. They walked like this often and it earned them a few curious glances from their fellow students, but neither of them were popular enough for rumors to start spreading. Niall was straight and Louis too often had his nose stuck in books to spare more than a passing glance to other men around campus. Niall was always inviting Louis to events in hopes of getting him out more but Louis always refused because he felt like he would be out of place. The two walked in silence for a few moments before a bright sign caught his eye.

ONE NIGHT ONLY: STUDENTS DRINK FREE

     The sign seemed to have captured Niall's attention also because he seemed to perk up some.

     "That sign does say free drinks, right?" he asked Louis with excitement oozing from his tone. Louis nodded and looked up toward it again.

     "You know, Niall, I always knew that you could read," he joked. Normally the other would laugh at all of Louis' jokes, even if they were terrible or at his own expense, but he was intensely focused on the sign and the building that it was hanging on.

     "Let's go." Louis's eyes left the sign and shifted to Niall.

     "You're joking, right? That's a night club, Niall. Emphasis on the  _night_." The other pouted and met his gaze.

     "Then go with me tonight. Come on, Tom-Tom. You won't see me for most of next week. It'll be our last chance to hang out before I have to be surrounded by family. Don't make me go alone." Louis sighed. Niall did have a point. His brother's wife was having a baby so he was heading back to Ireland to be there for the birth. Louis would have to live off of noodles and protein bars until Thurstday. That didn't change the fact that Niall was a social butterfly while Louis had the social skills of a hamster. He bit his lower lip and looked down at the beaten up Keds on his feet as they passed the sign.

     "I don't know if I'll belong there. I may not fit in." Louis expressed that constant insecurity to Niall every time he asked him to go out and he always got the same response.

     "If you don't fit in automatically then I'll make you fit in." Louis sighed and Niall ran his fingers through Louis's hair, nearly destroying the quiff the male worked so hard on. He frowned and attempted to squirm away from the touch but Niall's arm tightened around him. "Come on, mate. At least go with me. If you hate it then we can leave." Nandos was getting closer and Louis's stomach growled just thinking about food. Niall heard it and smirked. "Besides, with all the food I buy for you, you could at least hang out with me one time." Niall had never asked for anything in return so Louis knew that he must have really wanted this. As the Irish boy opened the door for Louis he finally gave in.

     "Fine, fine. But if I don't enjoy it we're going to leave."


End file.
